Naruto in Fairy Tail!
by pineapple2000
Summary: When Naruto is immortal in the Fairy Tail world what will happen?
1. chapter 1

hey guys tell me what you think about this fanfiction I will have a vote to see who will be Naruto's girlfriend so vote everyone

I don't own anything from here on including later chapters...

story time

Back before you could even count millions of years ago there was a ninja who had beaten a god and gained her power while becoming one himself but at a price... and that price was imortality!

Even if this was something that thousands and even millions wanted to so they could escape death hand's.

He did not because he had to watch everyone he cared about die in front of his eyes... including his own family.

on a island

"Man what should I do what do you think Kurama"? asked a old blonde haired ninja

Naruto was wearing a black shirt with a jonin vest except it was orange with black pants and shinobi ninja sandles

 ** _Why are you asking me kit I don't know maybe you should go and meet some new people._** suggested Kurama in a lazy way like he always does in Naruto's seal

 _You know why I can't do that Kurama I mean I don't want to get too close to anyone you know?_ thought Naruto looking at the clouds thinking about his old friends and family

 ** _Oh come_** ** _one kit will you do it this once at least you know you need some company._** said Kurama trying to convince his one and only friend

 _I don't want to but I guess I need some action._ "Alright Kurama lets do this"! thought then said Naruto getting up off the beach dusting all the sand off his clothes

 ** _Finally and it took you like what a thousand years._** said a annoyed Fox sarcastically

"Yeah Yeah Yeah whatever now let's go i feel a lot of people with chakra a few hundred miles north of here how long do you think it'll take me". said Naruto getting ready to run across the water

 ** _F_** ** _or you? probably a few seconds I say 5 at least if you don't go all out._** said Kurama

"Ha! bet your right though but I bet I can get there half that time wanna bet"? questioned Naruto getting ready

 ** _Sure if you don't make it in half 5 seconds then you have to join the funnest sounding group of people we can find if you will I'll transform myself into a bunny for a week deal?_** questioned the Nine Tailed Fox

"Deal"! shouted Naruto going full speed to the place he sensed with some chakra getting a little exited

2.6 _seconds later..._

"Nooooo I lost"! cryed Naruto with tears poring out of his eyes

 ** _Ha! now you have to join some funny sounding group of people we are going to hear about for your new friends._** laughted Kurama

 _No fair you distracted me on the way here saying there was some ramen to my right._ sadly thought Naruto

 ** _To bad a deals a deal now do your part of the bargen._** happily sanged Kurama

 _Fine but how should we do that exactly?_ questionly thought Naruto going into a thinking pose

 ** _Uhh how about you ask that guy over there ask about a funny sounding group of people and go join them._** suggested Kurama trying not to laugh

 _I guess I have to oh well. thought Naruto. walking up to him._ "Hello sir does there just so happen to be somewhere of a group of people with a strange name"? thought then asked Naruto

"Strange name? oh you must be talking about Fairy Tail yeah if you go a little bit east of hear you should see a guild hall". said the Stranger

"Ok thanks for spending some of your time sir". replied Naruto bowing in thanks

"It was no problem your welcome". said the stranger walking to wherever he was going originally

 _Fairy Tail? that's a weird name but true at the same time. thought Naruto walking to where the stranger said it_ was

annd that's it hope you liked it remember vote for Naruto's girlfriend there's a chance I might not pick the vote if i don't like it though lol anyway byeee


	2. chapter 2

thanks for the reviews and vote for Naruto's girlfriend hope you like this chapter

 _at Fairy Tail's_ _door_

"I think this is the place let's see what there like". said Naruto reaching for the door handle

 ** _Ha! I gotta edmit Fairy Tail does have a small ring to it but what a funny name for a guild._** spoke Kurama almost laughing

 _Well your right about that Kurama but let's see what this guild is like._ "Hello is this...Fairy..Tail"?

What Naruto saw next was something he wasn't expecting the entire guild was fighting the most interesting people was a pink haired boy with fire and another guy with black hair but with almost no clothes as he watched he wondered if this was the right place

"Why yes this is Fairy Tail what brings you here". asked a southing voice

"Oh ok thank you umm what's your name miss"? asked Naruto blushing a little from not seeing a beautiful girl in a few thousand years

"I'm Mirajane from Fairy Tail what about you"? questioned Mirajane smiling

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki I'm wondering if I can join Fairy Tail is there a specific way to do that"? said Naruto

"Well all you have to do is ask the master and he'll decide if you join or not I'll take you to him so follow me". said Mirajane walking around the fight

 _in the Fairy Tail's_ _office_

"Hello master we have someone wanting to join the gild I'll be outside so you can decide with him". said Mirajane opening the door

"Alright bring him in". said the Master at his desk

"Umm hello I'm wondering if I could join Fairy Tail". asked Naruto putting his hand behind his head

"Let me get a good look at you that way I can tell what type of person you are". said Makarov looking at him

"Umm ok sure". said Naruto standing still not really sure what to do

"I can see your kind and will protect your friends and you won't give up but I see something else and im not sure what it is I'll allow it you may join Fairy Tail". said Makarov in a wise way then cheerfully

"Wait that's all"? asked Naruto falling down in a anime manner then got back up like nothing happened

"Well we'll need you to fight someone so we can tell what type of magic you have and what you can do with it". explained Makarov

"Well I specialize in multiple magic's so I'm not really a one type magic user". said Naruto

"How many different types of magic do you know child". questioned Makarov wondering how many magic's he has

"About 20 I think at least the main ones hahah". said Naruto laughing a little with his hand behind his head

"A..At least 20"! said Makarov shocked not believing that someone could know so many magic and with those being the main ones

"Yup so anyway who will be my opponent". asked Naruto getting ready

"Your opponent will be someone who won't mind and would love to fight I guess that means Natsu". spoke Makarov getting around his desk

"Alright let's go". said Naruto excited to fight someone in a few thousand years

 _O_ _utside of Fairy_ _Tail_

"Alright a real fight"! yelled Natsu setting his fists on fire

 _He wasn't lying when he said Natsu liked to fight._ said Naruto with a sweat drop

"Alright let's start"!...

Annd that's it lol gotta love cliff hangers hope you like the stories so far vote for Naruto's girlfriend some of my friends are also suggesting so pick quickly anyway bye see ya!


	3. chapter 3

here's another story hope you like it!

"Here I come **Fire dragon iron fist"!** yelled Natsu jumping in the air with his fists aflame

"So that's how he fights... alright then how about **Rasengan** I'll fight like that too"! yelled Naruto jumping in the air like Natsu

"Ha now that's more like it this is what I'm talking about"! yelled/said Natsu putting more power into the attack so he can meet Naruto head on

 _Man_ _this Natsu isn't half bad about mid chunin level it seems he's putting averything he's got in this attack so that's his complete limit well I'm not gonna disappoin so I'm going to put the same amount of power as a mid chunin too._ thought Naruto adding additional power to his Rasengan

"Aa **a** ah **h** h! **Rasengan/fire dragon iron fist"!** they both yelled at the same exact time both of the magic/jutsu clashing

"I won't lose"! yelled Natsu putting whatever energy he had left into the attack

"Sorry kid but I win this round"! yelled Naruto pushing against the attack

 ***Crash*** "I win". said Naruto holding up a peace sign showing he clearly won

"W.. Winner Naruto Uzumaki". said that guy

"I guess that means you know what I can do right"? asked Naruto to the guild Master

"Well... I only saw one magic"! yelled Makarov glaring at him for winning like that

"Oh woops sorry about that I guess I over did it". laughed Naruto

"Ya Think"! yelled every guild member with shocked expressions

"Well anyhow I guess you'll be excepted into Fairy Tail and come with me to get your Fairy Tail mark". said Makarov

 _in the guild_ "So where do you want the guild mark"? asked Makarov holding the guild stamp in his hand

"Ummm for how long"? asked Naruto looking at the stamp weirdly

"For the rest of your life because it's a sign your from the Fairy Tail guild". said Makarov explaining about it

"Could I have it on something like my clothes". said Narutolooking around the room nervously _and_ _I'm immortal so I'll have if forever which is not good_ "I'm not sure I suppose it depends on what". asked/said Makarov looking at Naruto

 _what should it be on... wait that's it._ "How about on a head band with a medal plate with the Fairy Tail symbol on it"? said Naruto actually liking the idea

"You mean like the one on your head now"? said/asked Makarov point to the leaf village headband

"Yeah but the leaf symbol will still be there I'll just put the Fairy Tail one next to it". said Naruto pointing where it'll be

"what does that symbol mean by the way". asked Makarov

"Oh it means I'm from the village hidden in the leafs". said Naruto proudly adjusting his headband

"Ok child you may go now I'll talk to you about missions tommorow morning". said Makarov dismissing him

"ok see ya old man"! said Naruto walking away deciding where he should live

 _near the forest_

"This looks about right **Wood style: wood pillers"!** said Naruto making four pillers

"Alright now **Wood style: four sided walls"!** said Naruto connecting the four pillers

"And now I'll add **Wood style: wood roof"!** exclamed Naruto using the last amount of everything needed for the house

"Now time to see the inside". said Naruto walking in the newly made house

"Ok now I'll unseal all my things in my scroll of house objects but to move it all around faster I'll use **Shadow clone jutsu"!** said Naruto making enough clones to do the job

"All right let's do this"! yelled Naruto throwing his hands in the air

"Yes Boss"! said all the Naruto clones getting suff out of the scroll one at a time and putting everything where it goes

Annnnd that's it sorry I didn't make any storys in a while I was busy with lots of things lol anyway keep voting I decided sense you asked me for a harem I'll do one I'll do four girls your welcome lol byeee


	4. chapter 4

I decided to make it a harem for all of you sense y'all asked (your welcome) I'll make it four girls mabey five if there all good ones I'll start letting Naruto have girlfriends in the next chapter keep voting

 _in Naruto's_ _house_

 ** _hey_** ** _kid_** ** _wake up don't want to miss your first day at Fairy Tail do you?_** asked Kurama in a lazy way

 _ok ok Kurama and by the way you didn't talk to much in a while what's up?_ thought a newly up Naruto blinking to get the sleep out of his eyes

 ** _I was asleep most of the day._** Kurama said while stretching a little remembering that good long nap

 _ha ha ha that's just like you_. laughed Naruto in his mind and out his mind

 ** _yeah yeah yeah now go on and do your first job for that Fairy Tail and all that_** said Kurama

 _yeah I probably should._ "All right let's go"! thought then yelled Naruto throwing one of his hands up in the air walking to the direction to Fairy Tail

 _at Fairy Tail's door_

 _alright time to get my first job and wait a second someone's behind me._ thought Naruto going for the door handle while getting ready

"Well hello there who are you stranger". asked the queen of fairys

"Oh I'm Naruto Uzumaki and you are"? asked Naruto right back looking at the person who just asked him such a question

"I'm Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail". said Erza what appeared to be a gaint horn with her decorated

 _wow another beautiful girl ha but this time I won't blush that's only because I haven't seen another girl in a few thousand years this time is different._ "Erza Scarlet that name goes great with your hair which is by the way beautiful remindes me of my mom". said Naruto using his old red haired girl pick up line that he used a few times

"R.. Really"? asked Erza blushing for once

"Yup sure is so your in Fairy Tail that's cool I just so happened to join yesterday master Makarov asked me to demonstrate my ability and I beat this guy he asked me to fight". said Naruto

"A fellow Fairy Tail member oh forgive me I though you were some stranger probably from sorcerer weekly I will give you a tour at once since you only been here yesterday oh by the way who fid you beat for your demonstration"? asked Erza

"I think his name was Natsu". said Naruto thinking

 _he beat Natsu I should invite him on the mission I was planning to take with Natsu and Gray while explaining this to the Master._ "Really now that's impressive would you be interested in going on a mission even if it's a dangerous one and your first one"? asked Erza talking a little seriously

 _a dangerous mission it must be serious for her to talk like that._ "Yes I accept and don't worry about me I know how to take a mission I had to for my village". said Naruto speaking truthfully

"Alright then the tour of Fairy Tail will have to wait I'll go talk to the Master about the situation now". said Erza walking to the door and opening it

 _five minutes ago in Fairy_ _Tail_

"Everyone I Have Bad News"! yelled Gray

"What is it Gray"? asked Mirajane from behind the counter

"Erza's coming back"! yelled Gray freaking out

"What no way Happy you need to fly us out buddy"! said Natsu shaking Happy as if life depended on it

"Wait why are you guys freaking out so badly"? asked a scared Lucy who has never seen Natsu so scared in the few days she has known him

"Oh there just scared because Erza beats them up every time she sees them fighting in the guild or when they accidentally destroy a town". said Mirajane like it happen a hundred times which it has

"I'll go talk to the master about the situation now". said Erza opening the door

"The situation oh no Happy we need to get out of here"! yelled Natsu

"Ummm Natsu she's here next to you it's to late". cryed Happy

"Natsu are you yelling in the guild". asked Erza with that incredibly scary look

"N..N..No Ma'am". said Natsu as quickly as he could

"Good now I need to speak with the Master about a issue that has come up". spoke Erza with authority

"Oh the Master isn't here today he went with the other Masters of other guilds to the meeting". said Mirajane

"At this time..no matter I think I can make a team for the job". said Erza thinking

"A team"? asked Mirajane looking at Erza

"Yes a dark guild is planning something with the flute lullaby". spoke Erza with seriousness

"Oh my that's pretty serious I'm sure you can make a good team though". said Mirajane with a smile

"Right now the team will be made of myself, Gray, Natsu, Happy, and Naruto". said Erza having thought it over

"Wait you met Naruto"? asked Mirajane

"Yeah and I'm right here". said Naruto who appeared near Mira

"Naruto you scared me". said Mira trying to catch her breath

"Awesome a mission with major bad guys we haven't done anything like this in awhile right Happy"? said/asked Natsu

"Aye sir"! said Happy in his usual saying

"I hope you guys do a good job". said Lucy feeling left out

"What do you mean Lucy your coming with us I'm going to ask Erza if you can". said Natsu

"You don't have to". said Lucy in a hurry

"Don't be silly your one of us after all". spoke Natsu knowing it's true

"T..Thanks". said Lucy

"No prob hey Erza can I ask you something"? said/asked Natsu

"Sure what is it'? asked Erza looking at Natsu

"Could we let Lucy join she's been with me for awhile and she's strong". asked/said Natsu

"Sure the more the merrier now let's go". said Erza

Annnnd done sorry I haven't made a story latly but I will not stop writing FANFICTION and vote for Naruto's harem... lol


	5. chapter 5

hope you like this chapter so far here are some votes that sound good

Mavis: 6

Mirajane: 4

Erza: 3

sherria or chelia: 2

Lucy: 1

Cana: 1

Wendy or older Wendy: 0

those are the votes that I like and the Wendy vote I like her so I'm leaning towards her to also get in the harem lol

 _at the train station_

"So what's the plan exactly"? asked Lucy turning to Erza wanting to know more about the dark guild and the plan

"Our first plan of action will be... began Erza only to be interrupted by the Dragon Slayer Salamander

"I..I don't feel so good". quietly said Natsu looking a little green and under the weather

"Oh that's right I almost forgot you have motion sickness here let me help you ***clank*** there". said Erza hitting him on the gead hard enough to knock him out as to not let him have any more pain

"Why did you do that"! yelled Lucy scared she would do such a thing

"So his motion sickness won't effect him I thought I made that clear". said Erza as if it was easy to understand

"Ummm Erza I had a jut.. I mean spell that could've help him with his motion sickness". said Naruto looking at Erza with a what you could call a blank stare

"Oh well that's unfortunate however as I was saying our first faze of action is... said Erza leaning towards the team one short if a member (which is Natsu)

 _after the train ride_

"So everyone understands the plan correct everyone knows what to do"? asked Erza looking toward her fellow teammates going over what they talked about

"Yes Erza I understand but I feel like I'm forgetting something something important". said Lucy trying to remember what could be missing

"Wait we left Natsu on the train"! said Naruto seeing the train leaving

"No it's my fault I should take punishment for what I did please strike me". said Erza bowing her head down in the way she sees as a form of a apologie

"You don't need to do that Erza I'll get Natsu". said Naruto looking at Erza looking a bit determined

"Thank you Naruto". said Erza looking a little bit more happy to know that the Natsu situation with be over with

"Alright be back in a second". said Naruto running after the train

 _in the train_

"There you are Natsu I've been...began Naruto only to look at the guy in front of him

"Oh more Fairy flys came I'm sure I can take you... began the guy

 _i...is t..that Shikamaru/Naruto_ though Naruto and apparently Shikamaru who's supposed to be dead

"I thought you were dead"! they said out loud at the same time

don don daaaaa cliff hanger I know you guys love them(not really) anyway this chapter may be short (I can't really tell) I've just been busy lately don't worry if I were to quit writing I would tell all of you. and remember to vote if you can byeee


	6. chapter 6

hope you like this chapter I'm thinking of quitting writing this but if even one of you say to continue it I will lol anyway back to the story

last time our #1 hero Naruto Uzumaki went to get Natsu off the train only to find his old friend Shikamaru who's supposed to be dead for a really long time now on to the story (I always wanted to do that lol)

 _at the_ train

"How are you alive Shikamaru"? asked Naruto shocked his friend is still alive while taking a step forward

"What about you Naruto I saw you die of old age in front of me"? questioned Shikamaru also taking a step forward

"Ok ok wait we should discuss this later first why are you here"? asked Naruto talking about the train

"Well I joined a guild and I'm under cover to find out about their plans their planning to use a flute I got that was sealed away that can cause death by playing it's music". said Shikamaru having explained the situation

"We're trying to stop them from using the flute". said Naruto who also explained

"Alright while their a lot weaker then us we should play it smart so people won't find out we're Ninjas so here's my plan... said Shikamaru

 _at the train station_

"Eisenwald some fairy flys are coming this way what's the plan". asked Shikamaru playing it cool as to not get caught

"Hmmm while I know we can beat them it would cost time which we don't have I'm going to go distract the fairy flys by putting a wind wall around the train station and I'll escap to use the flute on the old gesers got it"? said/asked Eisenwald

"Ok understood... **shadow possession jutsu** sorry but you and a good bit of the guild and now Hey Naruto come on out". said Shikamaru using the shadow possession jutsu on him and most of the guild members while calling out his friends

"Great job Shikamaru see I told y'all that he was on our side". said Naruto to his friends

"Ok I am sorry for not believing you Naruto now let's stop this dark guild". said Erza who is walking towards them

"Hahaha you really think you caught me well you forget I know all about your magic You there turn the lights on as high as they'll go". said/yelled Eisenwald

"Y..Yes boss". said a guild member

lights go on*

using the sudden light Eisenwald suddenly started flying up then the lights went to normal. "Ha know sudden light will weaken your shadows enough for me to escape I'm leaving fairy flys". said Eisenwald flying to the exit

"Quick after him"! yelled Erza running towards Eisenwald only to be stopped by most of the guild members

"Your not getting past me"! yelled just about every member in the guild

"Out of my way **equip: heaven weal armor** ". said Erza as she slashes over 10 guild members

"All right this is what I'm talking about **fire dragon** **roar"!** yelled Natsu practically destroying 5 members

"Let me take a shot flame brain **ice make magic:** spear". said/yelled Gray destroying about the same Number as Natsu

"I won't let y'all have all the fun **open gate of the giant crab... Cancer"!** said Lucy

"Eh baby"!? said Cancer

"Go ruff them up but no killing please". said Lucy giving a command

"Sure...baby". said Cancer taking out 10 wizards by the time he finished his sentence

"Eh what a drag **shadow knuckles"!** said Shikamaru taking out 10 guild members

"Alright let me have a shot **wind style: great breakthrough"!** said/yelled Naruto taking a breath then letting out a giant breath taking out 15 members

"There's to many of them were running out of time"! yelled Erza getting some as she talked

"Natsu can you use your fire roar with my wind style"? asked Naruto taking out 2 guild members as he talked

"I don't understand why but sure"! yellsd Natsu getting ready

"ok on my mark 1 2...3"! yelled Naruto quickly forming handsigns

 **"fire** **dragon roar/wind style: great breakthrough"!** they both yelled taking out half the guild

"Alright! Erza I'm going after Eisenwald with Natsu and Happy you can take care of the rest right"? said Naruto running in the direction Eisenwald flyed to

"Alright I understand Lucy, Shikamaru, and Gray help me with the rest of the guild". said Erza giving orders

"sure/troublesome woman". were the replys from them

Annnnnnnd I'm done sorry guys it took me awhile I just get bored with a story around four chapters I might quit this one but I'll make some short chapters of Naruto with some girls on dates sense I'm nice lol I'm making another story so look for it guys lol until the see ya!


End file.
